The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Ambient light sensors or ambient sound sensors have separately found a wide use in the home or industrial environment. Certain ambient light or sound sensors may be provided to respectively control lighting or audio in a zone of a home environment, in which light or audio in each zone may be controlled independently. A zone may be defined as multiple lighting or audio units controlled by one ambient light or audio sensor. That is, prior art mechanisms are typically limited to the same type of sensors, and may typically be used in a uni-dimensional zone controlled application.